Beginning of a Moon's Story
by Yuki Candy Heart
Summary: Luna Moon is a girl who never talks and is cold. But with a sudden turn of events in her new home- Karakura town. Will it change who she and her friends are? OC story! Horrible summary! Please R&R! May change rating to T in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi again! It's nice to talk to you guys again! This is my new Oc story I've been working on these past view weeks! I had trouble thinking of how to start so I decided to start with a prologue and see where that leads me. I think it would help explain how Luna came to be. Hope it makes sense and that you enjoy! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own the plot and my Oc**

_**Prologue**_

"Bye Luna! I'll see you tomorrow! Happy birthday!" A young child, who just turned seven turned around and smiled a large grin at the child who had said that.

"Thank you!" Luna said cheerily. She looked out the window of her school to notice it was raining on this cold November day. The young girl sighed; luckily she had brought an umbrella. She grabbed her small backpack and umbrella and opened it up as she walked out of the school with a small smile, why wouldn't any child while it was her birthday. She walked to along the road, after a while she finally stopped at a daycare. She walked inside and closed her umbrella and stood there and waited for a second.

"Onee-chan!" a young voice screamed happily. Luna turned around to see an adorable toddler who was 3 years old at the time holding her arms up. Luna smiled happily at the young girl.

"Why hello Lina!" She said giving her cute little sister a hug.

"Oh Luna you're here!" An older voice said. She looked up to see a young woman who was in her mid-30s.

"Like always, Ms. Tenka!" Luna said with a large smile.

"If I recall it was your birthday today. Happy birthday, Luna."

"Thank you!" Luna said.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Lina shouted to Luna

"Yes?" the younger girl put her hands out for her to take a card. "Is this for me?" Luna asked, surprised. Lina nodded nudging the card to her. Luna smiled in gratefulness at her sister.

"Thank you, I'll read it when we get home ok?" She said.

"Ok!" She replied very happy. They waved good-bye at and headed home which was not very far

Luna opened the door to her lone house and stepped inside along with her younger sister, taking off her shoes and putting the closed wet umbrella in a bucket, her parent weren't home like usual for they had work to do, but they promised to come back early to celebrate her birthday. Her sister went straight to the kitchen where Luna would prepare a snack every day when they get home. She walked into the kitchen where Lina was seated at the table, waiting patiently. She looked around to see what she should make for a quick snack. She saw that they had marshmallows, chocolate and crackers, and decided to make s'mores. She quickly grabbed the things and put them together in order and plopped them into the microwave for 10 seconds. Once the ding was heard, she opened up the microwave once again and grabbed the snack and headed to the dining room where they silently ate. When they finished Luna stood back up and put the dishes in the dish washer.

"I'll be in my room, ok? Don't do anything dangerous and if there is anything, just call me. I'll be back soon." Luna said to her little sister. She grabbed her bag and walked up her stairs and headed into her room, which was quite plain, a bed table, bookshelf, closet, a lamp, not that she was complaining. She quietly worked on her homework

**(Time skip) **

_Ring Ring _

Luna lifted her head from her work and ran down stair and grabbed the phone to answer.

"Hello?" Luna asked

"Hello, I am from the police department. Who am I speaking with?"

Luna was confused, why would the police need.

"I'm Luna Moon"

"Luna, how old are you?"

"I just turned seven." Her stomach was now feeling nauseas; she had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Is there an adult with you at the moment?"

"Not right now, but my neighbor will come check on us soon."

"Us?" The police asked.

"MY little sister is with me."

"Do you have any relatives? Aunts, uncles?"

"Yes. My grandma."

"Ok. I need you to listen to me."

"Yes…"

"Some police men will be coming to pick you up and drop you off at your grandma's home. We will be there shortly so don't move."

"Why? My parents will be coming home soon, and I am capable of taking care of myself and sister." Luna was nervous and scared."

"Luna…"

"Yes?"

"Your parents won't be coming home tonight."

"Why?"

"Luna. Your parents died."

* * *

She cried a lot that day. She dropped the phone in her hands and fell on the floor. Bawling like a baby. Her sister came to the room seeing he sister cry having no idea why. She walked up to her, and Luna hugged her tight, keeping her close. Lina cried with her for no reason.

The police came soon. A woman welcomed them and Luna squeezed Lina's hand tight, as they walked into the car. She didn't smile nor did she talk. They drove to their grandma's house who was also shocked at the news.

The next day held their parents funeral. Lina cried her heart out, while Luna stood there emotionless. She did not talk, she did not cry, she did not comfort her relatives or need comforting. When the girls went back, Luna locked herself in her room, and didn't come out until a week later. She seemed like a completely new person. Her face never showed a smile and her eyes never shone with happiness. She no longer talked, and only nodded and talked when needed to, her own brightness dimmed with pain and sorrow. Never was she the same again.

* * *

**(9**** years later)**

Luna was now a beautiful lady of 17, while her sister was a pretty 13-year-old girl. Luna had decided to move out. She wanted to no longer burden her grandmother, for she had already had many problems as well. Luna decided to move to Karakura town and give her frequent visits. Lina also wished to go, as much Luna protested but knowing her sister was very stubborn, she had let her. They packed their thing a bid farewell, and will visit soon. They stepped on the train. Soon A new adventure will bloom for Luna, when she arrives in Karakura town.

_To be continued..._

**I hope you enjoyed! It came out really random and the beginning was long, the rest was short. Yes, I know it's horrible…TT^TT I'm so sorry. But I hope it will come out better on the first chappie! Please review! Well, see you soon! :3**


	2. A Normal First Day

**HI! Im back with the next chapter! And thank you for reviewing and following and favoriting! It made me happy, even if there were only a few. Well, im back with the First chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's creation, My OC's are mine!**

* * *

**A Norma First Day**

Luna woke up in her new room, in her new home in Karakura town. They had moved in 5 days ago and still had to finish unpacking all their boxes, but she and Lina had already finished with there rooms. The quiet teen was actually very happy; even though she didn't show it, for she had finished setting up her posters. What kind of posters? Well, Anime posters! Luna was a large Otatku and her favorite anime being Bleach, and ironically the town they moved in has the same name.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at the clock. 8:30. School started at nine. The girl sighed, and immediately got her uniform; a white blouse, a grey over jacket, a grey skirt and a red bow. She headed for the washroom and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth and changed. She headed into her new kitchen, and began making breakfast.

As she was baking, she heard footsteps on the stairs, to see her sister walking down the stairs with a yawn.

"Good morning." Luna said

"Morning" Lina replied back.

"Get changed, breakfast is almost done." The younger girl nodded her head and headed back upstairs to get ready. Luna went back to cooking the food. By the time Lina was down in her blue skirt, white blouse with blue lining and bow, her hair done in a low ponytail, breakfast was served. Luna and Lina sat down opposite's side of each other.

"Itadakimasu!" They said, before continuing with their meal. As they finished, Luna plopped the dishes in the sink.

"You're going to Karakura Middle School, while I'll be going to Karakura High school. We'll be walking because we live near there. When you arrive there, head to the office alright?" Luna told her Younger sibling.

"Yes" Lina said simply.

"Here's the key to the house. Don't lose them." Luna said, Handing Lina the keys, Propped her small grey bag over her shoulder then headed out.

They walked in silence, and went their separate ways when they had too, and bid their farewells. Luna headed to the school alone, watching as other students around her chat with friends. Luna walked into the school grounds. Her eyes widening a bit at how amazing the school was, the sakura petals blowing in the wind, the school fairly large and a large field to play sports. She headed inside, as students staring at her weirdly, whispering to others about her.

"_Oh a new student"_

"_I wonder what class she'll be in"_

"_Look at her hair! Silver streaks?!_

Luna paid no attention and headed to the office. She opened the door the secretary noticed her.

"You must be Luna Moon!" The lady said. Luna nodded her head.

"Here, this is your schedule, and locker and homeroom class." The lady said handing her a sheet of paper. Luna picked up the sheet and read what was on it.

_Luna Moon_

_Class: 2-B_

_Locker: 475 Combination: 7-8-3-8-1-0-4_

_Math- Amora-sensei_

_Art: Aya-sensei_

_Gym: Takai-sensei_

_Lunch Break_

_Music: Yamada-sensei_

_Science: Kobayashi-sensei_

_History: Suzuki-sensei_

She thanked and nodded her head at the secetary and looked around for her locker. She soon found it and unlocked it, putting her things into her locker and putting the things she needs in her bag. She heard another slam at the locker beside her and looked to see what it was. A girl, with her brown hair in a ponytail. The girl looked at her and smiled, while Luna just continued to stare at her.

"My name's Naomi Kuga! You must be new here!" Luna nodded.

"I'm Luna."

"Can I see your schedule?" Naomi asked. Luna handed her schedule to the girl as she looked at it.

"Oh were in the same class, Moon-san! IS it alright if I call you Luna?" Naomi asked handing her back the schedule. The black haired girl nodded once again and put the schedule back in her bag.

"Not much of a talker, huh? That's alright. Come follow me, I'll show you where are class is." The happy girl said, and began walking away, as Luna followed. They soon arrived at the classroom 2-B.

"Stay here. I'll tell the teacher you're here." Naomi said as she walked through the doors.

"You may now come in Miss Moon." Luna heard the teacher say. Luna slid the door opened and walked into the classroom, receiving a few happy faces, and lots of disgusted faces and some I-Don't- Care faces.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said

"My name is Luna Moon." Luna stated. Some students nodded or waved.

"Yes, you may sit beside Kiki. Raise your hand, Kiki." The teacher stated. A girl with short chestnut colored hair raised her hand, an empty seat beside her. Luna nodded and took her seat beside her.

"My name's Kiki Aizawa. Nice to meet ya." The girl said her hand sticking out. She took lightly grasped her hand and gave it a shake.

"Luna Moon, call me Luna." She said. Everyone then began to chatter and talk with on another. Luna was left confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We have free time for a while, and then classes start. Here, I'll introduce you to the others." Kiki said standing up, and waved her hand, signaling her to follow. Luna stood up and followed the girl. She head to a table where 2 other girls were, one being Naomi.

"Hey guys!" Kiki said. "This is Luna!" She continued.

"Nice to meet you." Luna said in a monotone voice.

"OK introductions!" Kiki said. Kiki first pointed at Naomi. "You already know Naomi, she's basically the leader of the group, and amazing, sweet girl. But the sweet girls are never ones you want to get mad." Kiki then pointed at the girl with dark brown hair and light brown high lights. "That's Sora Yoshida. She is amazingly strong, though she doesn't look like it, and no one can beat her in sports." Kiki Then looked at her.

"Anyway, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm 17. I like anime and Manga. I like playing sports."

"What about your family?" Sora asked. Luna flinched slightly and looked down

'I have a younger sister in middle school…" Luna trailed off. She gulped but continued "… My parents died when I was little…" She said

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking!" Sora said guilty.

"Students, Get back to your seats, class is about to start!" Amora- sensei said. She then spotted Luna.

"And who may you be?" She asked

"Luna Moon, New student" Luna said, losing all expression of uneasiness from before, shocking the 3 girls.

"Yes, I heard about you. I'm Amora-sensei, hope you like it here at Karakura." Luna nodded, and the class sat down. They learned about Algebra formula's and were handed out worksheets for practice. Most of the students groaned. Luna didn't mind, she was actually pretty good at math. She quickly worked on the sheet, and was done in a matter of moments. She then looked at Kiki, who had also just finished.

"Wow, no one has ever finished the same time as I have." Kiki said shocked. Luna could only shrug.

* * *

**End of school...**

School Flied by. And before you knew it, school had ended. Art was nice and peaceful, as they drew landscapes, gym was fun and exciting, she got to go against Sora in basketball; her favorite sport and they put up a good game. Music was also sweet, she got to play the piano for the class, and got Yamada-sensei to be very happy, Science and history was a breeze.

Luna grabbed her stuff, and homework from her lockers and said goodbye to the 3 other girls and left and headed home.

As she arrived she said hello to her sister and headed to her room and worked on her homework, that was very simple then proceeded to watch some anime. She started watching SAO, until she noticed it was 5:34 and headed back downstairs to work on dinner. She called her sister down when dinner was ready, and they ate and talked about the day. Suddenly her sister said something off- topic

"Can we go visit granny, mom and dad on the weekends?" Luna visibly froze and almost dropped her fork. But quickly got a grip and continued on eating.

"Why?" Luna simply asked

'I'm worried about Granny, and we didn't get to say good-bye to Mom and dad." Lina answered. Luna then noticed that it was true.

"Sure, we'll go." Luna said. Lina smiled sadly at her sister. Luna always had a hard time talking about their parents; she could never keep that wall up, no matter what. Lina was young at her parent's death; she didn't get to know them that well, so the news was slightly easier on her then Luna. It was also upsetting that the accident happened on her older sister's birthday, so it wouldn't be hard to forget.

"Can't wait." Lina said .

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hope you liked it! It didn't have lots going on so it was kinda boring: P. Basically, Character introduction.** **Hope you like Naomi, Sora and Kiki! Oh! I will also reply reviews!**

**Nayoka: I can't believe I made so many mistakes… "-.- I will fix them soon! I read your story, it's amazing!**

**Sakura Hyuga: OMG, dang it. I'm such a bad speller…**

**Well, R&R and see ya next time!**


	3. Back Home

**Helloooo! I'm so sorry for the late Chapter! I was on vacation for 2 weeks and school just started, so it didn't really give me the chance to write, so now here I am on the first weekend of school. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only my Oc's.**

* * *

**Back Home**

The weekend had come quicker than the 2 of them, and as soon the sun had raised bright and early they headed out and returned home. The ride was empty for it was still very early and it had taken a few hours, and both had fell asleep on their way there but luckily, Luna had woken up before they had arrived, so they wouldn't miss their stop. When they arrived and they quickly took a taxi back to the apartment building where grandma was. Lina knocked on the door excitedly when they had arrived. The door creaked open slowly.

"Hello? Oh! Luna! Lina!" Their Grandma yelled shockingly and happily, as she opened the door widely

"Grandma!" One said extremely happily and one said calmly but with a happy tone. The old lady ushered them inside quickly and they had sat down on the couch while senior brew them up some tea and placed down some snacks before sitting beside them. The room hadn't changed much; everything was pretty much the same as it was from 9 years ago to last week to now.

"What brings you back here?" The older woman asked

"We just missed you!" Lina answered with a large smile. She looked at Luna and her smile quickly turned into a frown, the girl had a grave expression on her face, and fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortably. What was going in her head was unknown to the two.

Inside, Luna was dying, replaying the memory over and over. Finding out her parents had died that night on her birthday, they were supposed to come home for her, but then they were sent here suddenly. They had left her, and it was all her fault. If she didn't ask for them to come home earlier, they could have escaped; the car wouldn't have been there to kill them. It wouldn't have happened, and they would still be here with her. Her eyes wandered around the room, it felt like it was getting smaller and smaller, her breathing was getting harder. She stood up suddenly, shocking both the elder and her younger sister, her bangs covering her eyes, so they couldn't see her expression.

"Excuse me." Was all she said before leaving the apartment building in a flash, walking quickly to where ever her feet lead her. It was my entire fault; I'm the one to blame. They all know it and hate me for it. If it wasn't for me they would still be here. Luna thought in her head. When she finally looked up, her eyes full of sadness and grief she had found out that she was now standing in front of a graveyard, not just any graveyard, the one where her parent were buried. Without thinking, she quickly walked in and walked quickly to one of the tombstones there. _Her parents_. She thought with a sigh when she arrived. She frowned deeply but then let out a sad smile and sat on the ground.

"Hi mom, dad. It's been awhile." Luna began. "I'm sorry for not visiting sooner; I had left to Karakura Town with Lina so I wouldn't be a bother to grandma. Lina came because she wanted to stick with me" She told them sadly. "Do you hate me? Wasn't it my fault that you had died? I really hope you can still rest in peace, since I don't want you to become a hollow or something, since that wouldn't be very good." She laughed a bit, at her mini joke, but then frowned again "I'm really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me even though I was the cause of your death. I hope you really did pass on." She said with a sad sigh. "I better be going now, Lina and grandma are back home." Luna told the 2 deceased guardians. She stood up and waved good bye and left the cemetery, and walked alone on the sidewalk looking down on her feet as she walked back home. She then heard a mumbled whisper in her ear, and her head shot up and stopped walking and looked side to side to see what or who it was who had done that, but when she didn't see anyone she continued walking but kept her guard up, as her eyes wandered around to see who had done it. She then heard it again but clearer.

"_Go to the park…"_ The whisper had said, she looked to her left and then noticed a park that she used to play at with her parent and sister when she was still young.

Unconsciously as if forgetting about what the whisper, she walked there and took a look around. It was a small park, a playground with a slide and climbers, 2 swings, a teet-or-tooter, and one of those spinning things, no one was there today. She walked straight to the swing she used to play with all the time with her parents; she sat down and felt nostalgic with good memories, she then swung back and forth and continued getting higher and higher, but slowed herself down when she had thought about how childish she was being and reached the ground once again. She let out a sigh, and just sat there sorting out her thoughts that continued bothering her mind, and then Luna suddenly remembered the time.

"Oh no! Grandma and Lina are going to get worried about me, if I don't get back soon!" She said out loud she stood up, but suddenly a bright light blinded her, causing her to close her eyes and bring her arms up to them. When the light had finally vanished, 4 figures suddenly appeared. Her eyes widened and she gasped, breaking her usually cool, emotionless attitude to strangers, or random people.

"You're You're…" She said in disbelief, pointing at the people who suddenly appeared in front of her.

_To be continued…_

**Clifffhangeerrrrr. Not really a good one, but still, I'm sorry for it being such a short chapter, but I kind of lost inspiration while writing it, hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better. Oh and replying reviews!**

**Unknown(Guest): Yes there will be Bleach charaters, but they will only appear every now and then. This is mainly an OC story.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
